


Untitled

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Derek Hale - Freeform, introspection on what that day was like for laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: A little thing about what I thought was Laura's last day pre-Hale fire was like





	Untitled

A single decision is an unconscious change that affects the entire life of a person. Depending on the decision it could affect multiple people. 

Alpha’s must always be conscious of their decisions. They must always take into the possible outcomes that come from making a choice. 

Alpha’s look out for their packs, protect and hide from those who hunt them. They maintain strength and rule with wisdom.

What they personally lack, they seek out in pack members.

Alpha, beta, omega.

A triad of qualities that make a pack strong and safe.

These are the lessons handed down from Alpha to Alpha or learned the hard way for those that achieve Alphahood through sheer power and determination. 

In Laura Hale’s case, she had been groomed from her first shift to become Alpha at the heels of her mother, the most renown Alpha Talia Hale.

She spent so much time trying to emulate the animalistic gracefulness that defined Talia Hale. Laura recalls the countless nights where she attempted to eavesdrop on the meetings between other alpha’s and the local magic users. The young werewolf would manage to listen for a few minutes before she was caught and plopped at the feet of her Pack’s leader.

“If you’re going to be spying you might as well get all the context.” Talia said.

Laura remember’s ducking her head as the rumbling of laughter could be heard from the other Pack Alphas. She remembers hiding in her mother’s dark hair as she sleepily waited for the suddenly boring congregation of the supernatural community to end.

Yet the decision of a boy-child had everlasting, damaging consequences to the Hale Pack.

One that the boy-child will forever hold in his heart and during the darkest days of his life would wonder if the punishment he took was in penance for it.

In the span of a single day two children, for Laura was still very much a child in the eyes of the law, had their entire life changed.

It had been a normal school day, a Friday, a day after the midterm hysteria that overtook Beacon Hill High School. Laura had been joking around with some classmates bullshitting something or another as hormone filled teenagers did. The homeroom teacher had given up somewhere at the beginning of the class and was simply reading a pretentious looking novel. The students took the defeated posture of the professor and reacted the way most do when the evil authority gave a slack in power. Their noise volume rose to a near unbearable level, even for a human. Some had immediately whipped out their flip-phones and were texting at an inhuman speed.

Laura like her classmates took advantage of the free time to debate the merits of asking out Terry Daniels for Homecoming or to just wait for another guy to ask her out.

Stacey Caldwell, one of the varsity swimmers, had urged her to play hard to get because Terry had a thing for girl’s who didn’t show interest in him.

“Pretty sure that’s gonna become a sexual harassment lawsuit.” Rebecca Crane, the techie g of the group, snarked. Her red lips smacked obnoxiously as she chewed Hubba Bubba that was snatched out of Laura’s hands.

Laura grins as Stacey lets out an offended gasp and proceeds to launch an argument about how that wasn’t true. Becks rolls her eyes and gives a reply that leaves Stacey so unsatisfied that she ends up switching seats with a smirking Laura, dead set on ignoring Becks for the rest of the class.

“You shouldn’t antagonize her.” Laura said mildly. She fiddles with her thick braid that her mother did for her that morning. 

You are to attend a meeting with myself and the Argents, Talia’s mouth had twisted in an unhappy frown. The silence at breakfast was damning but Talia had been firm.

Becks had snorted. “Stacey’s got her head filled with chlorine. She needs some shakes to empty that big head of her’s.”

For as long as Laura’s been in the school system, Becca and Stacey had been at each other’s throats.

“Anyways, are we still up for tonight?” Becks continued on.

Laura had frozen.

The human narrowed her eyes.

“Did you forget about the movie night again?” The accusation caused Laura to hunch up her shoulders in guilt.

The girl sighed when she saw Laura sheepishly smile at her. Laura was kinda known for forgetting things in school. It really was inevitable that she forget about the plans.

Laura was ready to apologetically decline but her focus was no longer on her but on irritating sirens that seemed to be coming closer and closer to the school. Like dogs, she can’t help but tune into strange sounds. Mother told her she’d learn to block it out in time. 

Yet from the dying off sounds in the classroom, she wasn’t the only one to hear it.

Laura’s face twitch as the flashing lights of the sheriff’s car shut off. From the windows the class can see a grave faced cop slam the door close. 

It only takes a second for the teenagers to start speaking over each other. Decibels rising higher than before.

“What’s the cops doing here?” “Is someone in trouble?”

“Oh god, what if someone’s hurt?” “What if it’s drugs?”

Unanswered questions are hurled at each other. Panic rises as they wait for someone to answer them. Laura was calm where everyone else was scared but when she caught the snippets of “Hale” and “fire” from outside, her heart began to hammer.

No doubt Derek could hear her from the basketball court.

And when the heavy thuds of police boots draw nearer to her classroom, she feels beads of blood where her morphed nails bit crescent marks into her skin.


End file.
